The Ghost Inferno
by a-worst-case-scenario
Summary: A small band of rebels meet up with the crew of the Ghost to help them with a job against the Empire. Yeah so this is my first fan fic. Some of the characters are my own creation but the characters from SWR I dont own.
1. Inferno Team

An Imperial convoy moved slowly through the crowded streets of Aoliv. The cache of stormtroopers guarding it carried heavy blaster rifles and kept their heads on a swivel. A dark figure crouched in an alleyway several meters in front of the convoy. He was a tall and stocky Zabrak with light blue skin with dark tattoos swirling around his face and yellow eyes. Small horns protruded from several points on his head. The armored jacket he wore was scorched and scratched. He raised his armband up and switched on their com,

"Jako, the caravan in coming. Get ready"

On the roof of the building across from the alley, perched another figure. This one was definitely not completely human. She was around 16 with a lithe build and dark blue hair that was shaved on the sides. Her ears were long and pointed with two rings pierced her right ear at the lobe and tip. On each of her cheeks were several stripes, like a tiger. Small razor sharp claws protruded from her fingers where fingernails would be for a human. The oval helmet tucked under her arm was covered in dark blue fire and lightning designs, but they were quite aged and the paint was faded and chipped. Her dark green eyes surveyed the convoy of stormtroopers. She turned on her com and responded,

"Copy Quell, I got eyes on the transport."

Jako put her helmet on and slid the visor down, hiding her face from view. She pulled a blaster out of its holster, also adorned with blue designs and she dropped of the ledge and landed lightly on the roof of the transport car. The stormtroopers reacted immediately aiming their blasters at the new arrival and opening fire.

She dodged the first volley of blaster bolts then took out the first three troopers with swift shots from her blaster. The commander of the squad stumbled away from the new arrival and screamed into his comlink,

"The caravan is under attack! Requesting backup immedia..."

He was cut off when Jako flipped off the roof of the van and shot him right in the stomach with a stunner from her blaster.

She crouched down and began setting charges on the underside of the transport.

The cold muzzle of a blaster pressed up against the side of her helmet,

"Don't move! rebel scum!" Jako froze. _Kriff!_

"Drop the blaster and put your hands on your head!"

She grit her teeth under her visor, then slowly set her blaster lightly on the ground. _Where the Kriff is Quell?_ , she thought, _He's supposed to be back up._

The stormtrooper pushed her to her knees and took a set of handcuffs from his belt.

As he took one of her wrists, she spun around and sunk her claws into a chink in the stormtrooper's armor between his ankle and shin guard. He howled in pain and hopped away from the small half-human.

Jako leaped to her feet and kicked the trooper right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and scooped her blaster off the ground. She turned back towards the transport and finished setting the charges.

A slight groaning noise came from behind her. As she spun around, she saw the stormtrooper crawling for his blaster, then quickly smacked him across the face with the barrel of her blaster, knocking his helmet off. Jako hit him again with her armored vambrace and knocked him to the ground.

She dusted herself off then surveyed the damage she had caused to the Imperial Transport. Stormtroopers scattered the ground stunned, the transport completely unprotected.

Jako grinned and set to work prying open the door to the transport.

"Need a hand?" spoke a voice from behind. She spun around, blaster at the ready, only to lower them when she realized that it was Quell.

"For real?" she snorted, "You only show up after I deal with the troopers?"

He grinned deviously at her, "I think you handled it well without my help."

Jako rolled her eyes and aimed a punch to his shoulder, "Shut up and open this."

Quell rubbed his arm then pushed past her to pry apart the door with his staff.

Holding the door open, he turned back to Jako and gestured dramatically to the now open portal, "After you." Shaking her head, she hopped into the darkened interior of the caravan.

It was free of personnel save for a maintenance droid which seemed perfectly content with ignoring her and continuing on its designated tasks. Jako walked to the back cargo area and inspected several of the crates set there.

While Jako rifled through the contents of the crates, Quell activated his com and called for their backup, "Ty, Requesting pick up immediately!"

"Copy Big Q" crackled the reply over the channel, "Coming in for a 36 pick up, Get ready."

Quell groaned then turned to Jako who was pushing out a single crate out of the entryway. "You here that? 36 pick up."

Quell hated 32 pick ups, but Jako wasn't going to tease him about it while the were on mission.

"Got it? Help me with this." He pulled a grappling hook out of his satchel and attached it to the top of the container. Jako hopped on top of the crate and fixed grappling hook on the end of her blaster.

A light freighter flew over head and before it was out of range, Jako launched her grappling hook. It hit the belly of the freighter and latched on.

"Ready Quell?" He nodded, then grabbed hold of the handle on side of the container, "Hold on tight.". Then Jako switched on the winch system and they were both yanked into the air, dragged by the transport.

Once inside the _Inferno_ , Quell dropped the crate immediately and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into a bucket.

Jako hopped off the top of the crate and pushed towards the cargo bay, passing Quell as she did so, "Come on Big Q, get a handle on it." He looked up and glared at her, "You know doing that gives me vertigo."

"Well you better get over it soon we got another job." spoke a voice from behind them. Tyrat was a teal twi'lek human hybrid with short lekku that were adorned with star and galaxy tattoos. His dark purple flight jacket had several badges and patches on each of the shoulders. A blaster pistol hung from his hip. He turned and headed back to the cockpit, settling down in the pilots chair and prepping for lightspeed. The rough humanoid droid that looked like it had been put together with spare parts was standing behind the pilots chair began adjusting dials and switches on the bunkhead.

"Really?" asked Jako, following him in and collapsing in the copilot's chair, "We just got back!"

"Yeah, well, I just got a call from one of my contacts, the tech you recovered is necessary for another rebel squadron's operation. We're going to meet up with them on Lothal. Kait will meet us there. T6," He addressed the robot, "We good to go?"

The droid, T6 Turned to Ty, "All good boss, let's get moving!"

Quell stumbled into the bridge and flopped down on the passenger bench, "Which cell is all the way on Lothal?"

Ty flipped a few more switches and began typing on the navicomputer, "They're called the Spectres, they fly a ship call the _Ghost_ "

Then they jumped into hyperspace.


	2. Meet the Ghost

The _Inferno_ flew low over the grass lands of Lothal and came to a hovering stop near a small mountain formation. Ty pulled the angular ship around and carefully maneuvered between two rock straits. He brought the ship down on the grassy clearing in the middle of the rock wall where a beat up VCX-100 light freighter was parked.

Jako, Quell and T6 waited on the docking ramp of the _Inferno_ , waiting for Ty to open the doors. Ty slid down the ladder into the docking bay, then turned to the rest of the crew,

"Ok guys, we are meeting up with an actual important rebel cell, not just a bunch of irresponsible teenagers with a ship. So be on your best behavior. Now where's Kait? She said that she'd meet us here."

The ship rattled as a smaller ship docked. The was a loud crash that sounded like someone fell down the ladder and knocked over several crates.

"I would say that's her." remarked Jako.

A skinny human with tan skin and dark brown hair, wearing a black tie pilot's flight suit, fell down through the portal and into the cargo bay. She lay groaning on the ground for a few seconds.

Amused, Jako stood over Kait and offered her a hand up, "That was very graceful!" Kait looked up at her with deep amber eyes. A few freckles spread across the bridge of her nose. She snorted and accepted Jako's hand up,

"I missed the step." "Twice?" asked Quell, holding back laughter. "Yep." she remarked, standing up and unzipping her tie pilot's uniform and shrugging it off her shoulders, and tied the arms around her waist. Under the suit she was wearing a grey shirt with several painted designs of fire on it.

Ty straightened his jacket and opened the hatch, "Remember guys, best behavior." then stepped out to meet the _Ghost_ crew.

Jako sized up the beat up diamond-shaped freighter. It's sparse paint job was chipped and the small wings were covered in carbon scoring.

Standing in front of the shuttle was a crew almost as mismatched as Jako's.

A green Twi'lek stood in front of the group in a pilot's regalia and a set of goggles sat on her forehead. Next to her was a squat orange astromech and a tall girl around Jako's age, maybe a few years older, in painted Mandolorian armor. Her short hair was dyed white and purple on the edges. A teenage boy with black trimmed hair, bright blue eyes and two scars on his left cheek in an orange and yellow jacket stood next to the mandolorian. A blaster and a strange cylindrical weapon hung from his belt. Behind the boy was a hulking non human with purple striped skin, dark fur lined his face and his ears were pointed. His green jumpsuit had intricate designs on the shoulder and a strange staff-like weapon was strapped to his back.

As Jako studied the hulking creature she realized that he was a Lasat. Jako quickly avoided eye contact and tried to hide her ears and stripes with her hair. She drew her attention to the last member of their crew. He was a human with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and a small beard. A dark green visor with painted designs covered his eyes. He wore a dark green turtle neck and grey pants. A strange cylindrical device similar to the boy's hung from his blaster belt.

Ty stopped in front of the other Twi'lek and grinned like a little kid, "General Hera Syndulla! It is an honor to finally meet you! I've heard so much about your piloting skills." Hera and Ty shook hands, "Tyrax Kooras, It's my pleasure." she patted the boy on the shoulder, "This is Ezra", He waved. she gestured to the mandolorian, "Sabine", who nodded and smiled. Then the Lasat, "And Zeb" who grimaced. "And this is Kanan Jarrus" she pointed to the older man. The astromech beeped in indignition, "Oh, and that's Chopper."

Jako stepped forward and introduced herself before Ty started fanboying over General Syndulla, "Well it's great to meet you all, I'm Jakobas, but everyone calls me Jako. This is Quell, Kait and T6."

After the introductions were finished, the two groups of rebels headed to the lounge of the ship called the _Ghost_. Kanan, Zeb, Quell and Ty reclined in the couch while Ezra, Sabine and Kait sat on crates around the holotable. Jako leaned against the bulkhead while Hera began briefing them all on the mission.

"Alright team, the empire has been getting more and more shipments quantum inhibitors." She called up a schematic of a hexagonal device with several antennae sticking out of it., "We are not sure what they are for yet, but the _Inferno_ team was able to acquire one on a raid of an imperial cargo transport. Kait, take it from here."

"Gotcha General," she walked up to the table and zoomed in on the main components of the inhibitors, "All right guys, I have a theory of the use of these inhibitors.", pulling up an inner schematic of the complex wiring and pulsing lights, "I was undercover as an imperial pilot for the past few weeks, and from what I heard, this device, if linked up with enough similar ones, can be used to stop or inhibit (hence the name) brainwaves"

Sabine sat up, "Wait what? Like slow thoughts?" Kait met her deep brown eyes, "No. they would stop them, genuinely rendering the unlucky enemy on the receiving end basically a mindless droid, ready for reprograming."

Kait's words hung in the air while everyone in the lounge processed the news. Ezra looked up, "So what's the plan?"

Jako shot finger guns at him, "Great question! Well, we don't really do plans. I mean we usually have a destination and goal. Then we wing it!"

Hera pulled up another holo, this one of a tall spire-like building, "Here's the facility where the empire is building the mass inhibitor, we will have to infiltrate it and destroy the plans and the inhibitors. We will have four teams. One will sneak into the facility disguised as cargo pilots and make their way to the control room to deactivate surveillance in and around the complex so the other teams can operate without being seen and delete all the data on the devices. That will be Ezra, Kait and Chopper, seeing as you were both went undercover as Imperial Cadets at one point and Chopper can be painted."

The astromech beeped in protest. Sabine smiled, "Don't worry Chop. Jako can help me."

Kait smiled at Ezra and he returned her grin. Hera pointed at the top of the spire, "Sabine, you and Jako will jet pack down from the _Ghost_ at low atmosphere so you can slip through the shields and scanners undetected before Ezra and Kait deactivate them. While Ezra and Kait do that, Sabine and Jako will find the area where the devices are kept and set charges."

Jako nodded and scanned the schematics. The inhibitors could be any where, so they would have to move fast.

Hera nodded to Kanan, Quell and Zeb, "You three will be camped in the hills around the complex and break in through the sewage system and make your way up through the floors and into the generator room, where Quell will set it to override and Kanan and Zeb set charges just in case. If all goes according to plan, the _Ghost_ will pick everyone up at the top of the spire while the _Inferno_ lays cover fire."

 _Right_ , Jako thought, ' _Cause thing always go according to plan_.


	3. Having fun and Mission prep

The next supply run to the spire was in four days, so Hera insisted that they get to know the _Inferno_ crew before the mission, while they were waiting for the next supply transport to the spire. Sabine didn't really understand why but she wasn't complaining. It was interesting to hear from another rebel cell. Especially one as different as the _Inferno_.

Unlike her team, who worked with Phoenix Squadron for a greater rebellion, the Inferno's almost always worked alone, causing chaos, blowing things up and screwing the Empire. But Sabine liked them, and their past times.

Two nights before the mission, the entire _Ghost_ was silent as everyone was asleep.

Well, almost everyone. Sabine reclined in her bunk and doodled new armor designs in her notebook. She was sketching her new shoulder armor, when there was a light tap on her door.

Curious, she answered, "Come in." The door opened a crack and Ezra poked his head in, "Yo! Bine! Jako, Kait, Quell and I are heading into town to get a drink. Want to come?"

Sabine grinned and slid off of her bunk, "Sure."

Outside the _Ghost_ Quell, Kait and Jako waited. Jako grinned, "Y'all ready to rock?"

The cantina Kait picked was loud and rowdy. The team picked a table in the back on the cantina and ordered drinks.

Quell took a sip then turned to Ezra, "Yo, little dude, are you really a Jedi?"

The grin Ezra gave them, Sabine knew all too well. It was the look he gave Zeb when ever he played a joke on the Lasat. "Watch." he pointed at the imperial officer who sat at the bar. Ezra reached out his hand and waved it across the bar. Immediately the trooper's drink spilled right on his crouch.

Kait and Jako roared with laughter as the officer jumped to his feet and began cursing, trying to wipe the drink off his pants. Quell clapped Ezra on the shoulder, "Nifty trick little man."

Sabine mostly observed Kait, Jako and Quell challenge each other to darts or some other throwing game, until finally Jako challenged her to a sharpshoot. The crew took the challenge outside and the two took turn shooting at targets that Ezra held in the air with the force.

Sabine had to admit the Jako was a pretty good shot, knocking each of the targets out of the air with ease. Suddenly several stormtroopers burst into the back alley and leveled their weapons at Sabine and Jako.

"Drop the blasters!"

 _Shit!_ , Sabine thought, _Time to go_. She activated the control of her jetpack and blasted of the ground, angling the thrust of the pack right into the stormtroopers faces.

The bucket heads were thrown backwards, and, seizing the moment of confusion, the group of teenagers fled to the _Ghost_.

* * *

Ezra snuck through the corridors of the _Ghost_ , attempting to make as little noise as possible, Sabine had already crashed in her cabin, but Ezra couldn't sleep, he needed a snack. As he crept into the galley and opened the fridge, he didn't notice the figure sitting at the table behind him.

"Enjoy your evening excursion?"

Ezra spun around with a jogan in one hand and his unlit lightsaber in the other.

Kanan seemed unimpressed by Ezra's attempted thievery.

"Heyyyyy Kanan!"

"Ezra I followed you all to the bar."

The teenage boy rolled his eyes, _Here comes another lecture about responsibility_.

"Ezra you shouldn't use your powers such recreational and pointless activities. You could have been seen or caught, or alerted the empire to our location! Do you have any idea the danger you put us in. I thought I taught you better."

"Kanan! Cut it out! I knew what I was doing and I don't need a baby sitter. I mean really! I can't even have a good time with my friends without you following me!"

The older Jedi took a step back, "Ezra, I just wanted you to be safe."

Ezra's blue eyes narrowed, "I wish you would just trust me. For once!"

He pushed past his master and back into his cabin.

Kanan watched the boy disappear down the corridor, feeling the emotion and rage rise of the boy in waves.

* * *

The procedure before a mission was virtually identical for the two different crews. Hera and Ty with the aid of T6 ran diagnostics on each of their respective ships functions while Zeb fixed and prepared his bow rifle. Quell checked and double checked the coms and packed a satchel full of weapons and tech the teams might need on the mission.

After helping Kait and Ezra procure fresh TIE pilot uniforms and repainting Chopper, Sabine and Jako worked in the cargo bay of the Ghost repairing and checking their jetpacks.

Jako checked out Sabine's pack while they were working. It was a sleek mandolorian design for maneuverability and speed. It had two artistic wings painted on it.

She turned back to her cobbled together shit heap that claimed to be a jetpack. It had been made out of two small pod racing engines and the maneuvering and thruster controls of an escape pod. It was big and bulky and had a tendency to short out and drop the rider, as had happened to Jako many times. But she liked it anyway. It had blue lightning designs adoring the sides.

Two tie pilots slid down the ladder of the ghost. One of them pulled off their helmet and grinned at me.

"How do we look?" asked Kait. Ezra pulled off his helmet too. Jako grinned, "Wow, you guys look like the real deal!"

"Thanks" responded Ezra, "Let's hope the Empire buys it. Ready to go Chop?"

The squat astromech grumbled but affirmed that he was ready.

While Sabine ran over the plan one more time with Ezra, Jako pulled Kait off to the side of the cargo bay, "Hey, are you sure you're up for this? I mean you were undercover earlier this week. What if someone recognizes you?"

Kait grinned at her with a smile that could make flowers grow, "Don't worry, I'll have my helmet on the whole time and I'll have a freaking Jedi as backup. You're the one who you should worry about. Relying on that junk heap to make it to the ground."

Jako crossed her arms, offended, "Only I'm allowed to call it a junk heap. You know, I have never been more offended. I'm leaving right now." she turned to walk away, but Kait put her hand on her shoulder and turned Jako to face her.

Kait put her hands on either side of Jako's face and she leaned in and kissed her. They pulled apart and stared into each others eyes.

"You be careful" Kait said. Jako smiled, "Have you met me?"

She leaned in for another kiss, but was interrupted by indignant beeps from Chopper.

Jako turned and saw that Ezra and Sabine were both watching. "Seriously guys?" she asked, "A little privacy please."

Ezra seemed to be holding back laughter, "Chopper says the _Ghost_ is a PDA free zone."

"Really?" scoffed Sabine, "You've seen Kanan and Hera. Right?"

Kait pulled away, and Jako felt a little disappointed, "Alright, we better get moving." She kissed Jako on the cheek on more time and headed down the gangplank.

While Jako watched her girlfriend walk away, Ezra turned to Sabine, "So, do I get a kiss for good luck?"

"No." she remarked, and shoved him down the gangplank, Chopper speeding after him.

When Jako couldn't see the trio anymore, she closed the hatch and turned back to Sabine.

The Mandolorian was giving Jako a look. Raised eyebrow, tilted head, half smirk. Jako knew the look. Quell gave it to her every time she and Kait kissed.

"Shut up" grumbled the half human. Sabine started laughing and Jako punched her in the shoulder.

Sabine pulled a straight face on and switched on her com. "Hera, they're down. Let's get moving."

* * *

 **Yo I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, and that it is mostly filler. But let me know your feedback and thoughts.**

 **-Worstcasescenario out!**


	4. Let's cause some chaos!

_God! How do the bucket heads even see in these helmets?_ , Kait thought as she tripped over the uneven streets of Garel for the fifth time. But she couldn't remove the helmet, no matter how uncomfortable or blinding it was.

She and Ezra approached the imperial shuttle and was stopped by the officer in charge of the port.

"Hold it right there!" he said pompously, "you two aren't the regular pilots!"

Ezra nudged Kait and whispered to her, "Don't worry, I got this." Then he strolled right up to the officer, waved his hand in front of his face and said in a commanding voice, "Yes, we are."

The officer's eyes slid out of focus and he responded in a monotone voice, "Yes, you are."

Ezra stepped back and saluted, "We best be on our way sir." And he headed into the shuttle.

Once they were on board and sealed the door to the cockpit, Kait lightly punched Ezra, "Nice job there, Jedi Junior"

He chucked, "Yeah, I've been practicing. And please don't call me that."

Kait reclined in her chair, "Too bad, you're stuck with it JJ."

Ezra was passed out in the copilot seat and Kait reclined in her chair, throwing chips up in the air and catching them in her mouth when the shuttle dropped out of hyperspace above the planet. Kait swung her feet off the controls and pulled her helmet back on. She aimed a chip at Ezra's head and finished suiting up.

He jerked awake, slipping of his seat and onto the floor.

"Get ready JJ. We're coming in."

He scrambled to his feet and snatched up his helmet and began double checking his equipment.

Kait dropped the shuttle into the atmosphere and a voice crackled over the com,

"Shuttle Sentinel, state your business and transmit your access codes."

"Copy, Tower Spire, we are bringing new medical supplies and the latest shipment of Ion Rifles. Transmitting codes now."

She plugged her decoder into the panel and began typing combinations into the touch screen.

Ezra glanced over her shoulder, "Wait I though this came with codes."

Kait smirked, "Yeah but not for this mission, this shuttle was set to take supplies to Garel, not here."

Ezra stood up and walked around the cabin while Kait furiously punched in combinations into the decoder.

The com crackled to life, "Shuttle Sentinel, what is the issue? Transmit your clearance codes."

"Kait ..." Ezra warned.

"One sec" she hissed through gritted teeth.

The decoder beeped and Kait exhaled, "Got it."

"Codes received. Shuttle Sentinel, continue to your destination."

* * *

Commander Cyprus surveyed the security footage of the two pilots exiting their shuttle.

He activated his com, "Grand Admiral Thrawn, a shuttle using stolen codes has landed at the spire. I let them in, should I send a squad to arrest them?"

A silky voice responded, "No Commander Cyprus. Let them believe that their operation is succeeding. Since only two have arrived disguised as pilots, the rest of the cell is not far behind. Wait for the entire group to arrive before detaining them. I am on my way. Well done Commander."

* * *

Something felt wrong to Ezra, but he couldn't quite place what. Ever since he could remember. he would always trust his instincts, and his instincts here telling him that there was something suspicious about how easily he and Kait were navigating through the empty halls of spire.

But he knew how important this mission was, so he just continued to follow Kait on guard.

Finally they reached the server room and Chopper plugged himself into the wall socket.

"Spectre 5, this is Spectre 6. We're almost ready down here, prepare to drop."

"Copy Spectre 6. Dropping on your mark!"

Chopper beeped affirmation at Ezra.

"Now!"

* * *

Jako flipped down the visor of her helmet and dove out the bay doors of the _Ghost_ and out into the open air over the Spire. The wind rushing past her ears was deafening, but she couldn't activate her jetpack quite yet. She needed speed.

Tracking her altitude on her wrist gauntlet, she counted the seconds until she needed to switch on her hunk o' junk.

Once she was finally in range, she activated her pack, but the thrusters wouldn't fire.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ she thought, eloquent as always in a time of danger, around two seconds before an incredibly painful impact, another force slammed into her.

"I can't hold much longer!" Sabine grunted, tightening her grip around Jako's waist.

With their descent slowed, when the two armored rebels plowed into the roof, it only almost broke their ribs instead of actually shattering every bone in their bodies.

Jako groaned as she extracted herself from her broken jetpack, chuckling slightly, "Believe it or not that wasn't my worst landing."

Sabine rolled her eyes and contacted Ezra, "We've landed, proceeding with the op."

But they only received static.

Jako stood up checking her com, "Wait, something is wrong."

Sabine nodded, "Their jamming us."

"Wait how could they be jamming us? Unless ..."

Sabine met Jako's eyes, "They knew we were coming."

It took Jako a second to realize the implications of Sabine's statement before she leapt to her feet, "Kait! They know she and Ezra are down there!"

Sabine grabbed Jako's arm to keep her from freaking out, "I know, but we need to be patient and continue with the op. If we follow the plan ..."

"No!" Jako cut her off, "If they know we are here, then the plan is fucked! If we want to get out of this alive with Ezra and Kait, then we need a new plan."

Sabine nodded, "Alright. So what are you thinking?"

Jako grinned evilly, "My usual method, Fuck it." then proceeded to run off the edge of the spire and go sliding down the angled walls before reaching a window, stopping herself by slamming her knife into the wall, then busting through the glass with her blaster and flipping into the room.

Right into a mission briefing full of Imperial officers.

* * *

Commander Cyprus stumbled back in surprise as the rebel busted through the window of his briefing room, showering the officers in glass.

The rebel looked directly at him and through their helmet he could practically feel their predatory grin as they leaped off the table, roundhouse kicking the other officers and sending them reeling.

"Guards!" he yelled, "Guards, Now!" then his back erupted in pain as the rebel had planted a kick into the small of his back.

Cyprus crumpled to the ground and rolled over to see the carnage the rebel had caused.

All the other officers were groaning on the ground or not moving. The table was overturned and part of the room was burning from shots from the rebel's blaster.

The rebel in question leaned down and lifted up their visor. She grinned at him with an evil smile, "So you the guy in charge?"

Cyprus didn't know how to respond.

She rolled her eyes and cocked back her fist to hit him in the face, before a small squadron of troopers burst into the room.

Cyprus could have sworn he heard her mutter, "Oh fucking Karabast."

* * *

Sabine glanced over the edge of the building where Jako had dropped off and heard scuffling and blaster sounds coming from the room where Jako had busted in.

Sighing hard, she took a step back before throwing herself off of the edge of the building, skidding down the side of the slick side of the spire before firing her her pack thrusters and hovering in front of the window and surveying the scene inside.

Several imperial officers were groaning on the ground from different injuries, half a squadron of troopers had been felled by blaster shots.

In the center of the room, the rest of the squadron had surrounded Jako. She was on her knees with several blasters trained on her.

 _Oh Karabast_ , thought Sabine. _Welp, I might as well pull a Jako if I'm going to work with her._

Sabine then launched herself through the window, blasters blazing.

She hit two of the troopers with head shots, then she spun around roundhouse kicked the lead officer in the face, felling him.

Jako spun around, snatching one of the troopers rifles out of his hand and she shot him in the stomach.

Once all the troopers were down, Sabine helped Jako to her feet.

"What were you thinking?"

Jako grinned, "I try not to think, it interferes with being nuts!"

Sabine couldn't help but simile. It was nice to see some one who was less irrational and sane then her team.

"Let's go save our friends."


End file.
